


My Mini Muse

by Babybucky1943



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bathing, Bathroom issues, Gen, M/M, Nobody except Thanos dies, Thanos snap, Tiny Bucky, Tiny Loki, incontinence issues, lighthearted fantasy, mini people problems, mischief maker Loki, scared Bucky and Loki, shrunk down Bucky and Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: Thanos snaps and suddenly Bucky and Loki find themselves shrunk down to three inches tall. What the heck are they going to do???
Relationships: Loki and Thor (as brothers), Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	My Mini Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Might make this a series? Comments always welcome!

SNAP 

BANG 

ZAP!! 

Steve Rogers quickly whirled to find what Thanos had done. 

Thor Odinson was beating on him with his axe. They both yelled angrily at him. “What did you do??!”

Thanos laughed evilly then suddenly turned into a pile of purple dust. 

Steve looked around wildly. “Bucky!!! Where are you?!” 

He couldn’t see his best friend anywhere and he was starting to panic! “BUCK!!”

Something grabbed at his pant leg and he was about to shake it off when he realized it wasn’t a bug at all. “Scott??” He asked, putting his hand down. 

It wasn’t Scott. It was Bucky! A whole three inches tall. He was screaming and throwing a temper tantrum. Steve could see he was really scared. Hell, Steve was scared. But Bucky needed him to be calm. He was tiny but looked okay.

Steve patiently held him until he’d run out of steam. “You calm now?” He asked. 

Bucky pouted then nodded, sitting and leaning back against Steve’s cupped fingers. “What happened?” He asked in a tiny voice. 

“I’m not sure,” Steve said slowly. “But we’ll figure it out.” He watched Bucky frown and then push his little lip out into a pout. “What can I do with you? You’re too small to put down. Here.” He tucked him into one of the small pockets on his belt. 

Bucky stood up in the pocket, looking quite happy now. He yawned, exhausted from the battle. 

Thor looked at Steve. “What the hell happened?”

Steve shrugged. “I’m not sure but it’s a little weird.”

“Ha!” Came a tiny sarcastic voice. “LITTLE....weird.” 

Steve looked down but Bucky was sitting now head back and it looked like he was maybe sleeping. “Who said that?” He asked. 

“Me,” the voice replied. A miniature Loki took a flying leap and landed on Thor’s shoulder. 

Thor looked lost for words as he stared at his mini mischief maker. 

Steve reached out and grabbed the tiny frost giant. “He got you too?” 

Loki kicked furiously as Steve lifted him off of Thor. “What are you doing with me? Put me back!”

“Keeping you safe,” Steve said, slipping him into the other pocket. “Calm down.”

Loki scrambled out and took another leap at his brother. It was only Thor’s fast reaction that saved him. 

Thor held him in his hand. “You’re going to get yourself killed at this rate!!” 

Loki stopped fighting.“I want to stay with you.”

“I have nowhere to put you.” Thor frowned, motioning to his uniform. “Please sit in Steve’s pocket until we get to safety.” Thor once more dropped Loki into the pocket and this time he sat down with a tiny resigned sigh. 

“Hopefully Thanos didn’t turn a lot of people miniature,” Steve said suddenly, shuffling forward a bit. “Be careful where you step.”

Thor hadn’t thought about that! He slowly lifted first one boot and then the other before drawing in a relieved breath that there was no squashed miniature person under his feet. 

Sam flew into the clearing and landed. “Everybody good? Where’s Bucky?” 

Steve put a finger to his lips. “He’s sleeping.”

Sam quirked an eyebrow, looking around. “Sleeping? Where?”

Steve pointed to his pocket. 

Sam’s eyes widened as he took in both small men. “What the hell happened?”

Steve shrugged. “No idea. We’re trying to find everybody.”

Sam also stood still, calling out names. 

The avengers assembled in the clearing andit soon became apparent that only Bucky and Loki were affected. 

Scott however, was thrilled that he had someone now who could relate to his size issues. 

Loki wasn’t impressed. He was trying his level best to change his size through magic but nothing was happening. “What did he do??” He screamed. 

“Let’s go home,” Clint said with a sigh.

Steve carefully sat down in his seat on the quin jet, hyper aware of the two littles in his pockets. He picked them upin one hand while he buckled up. 

Bucky yawned and sat up. “Where are we?” 

“Heading home,” Steve said holding them close as the jet took off. 

Loki scowled at Bucky. “This sucks!! How can you be so calm?”

Bucky wrapped his hand around a hole in Steve’s uniform to keep steady.“Steve will take care of it. I can trust him.”

Loki held tightly to Steve’s pinky.“Fine. Where is Thor?”

Thor was sitting a few seats away. He held out his hand and Steve carefully deposited Loki into it. 

“Will you also ‘handle this’?” He shouted at Thor, stamping a miniature boot in Thor’s palm. 

“We will get to the bottom of it,” Thor promised. “Now behave or I will lock you up.”

Loki’s green eyes widened and he quickly sat down. Without his magic, he definitely didn’t have the upper hand. He would have to listen to Thor. 

Once the jet was flying smoothly, Bucky scrambled up Steve’s uniform and sat next to his ear. “Steve, I’m kinda scared. The world is really big right now.”

Steve nodded. “I know. Just stick with me. I’ll keep you safe.”

***

At the tower, the two tiny men were deposited on the kitchen table. The rest of the team sat around, looking at them, trying to figure out what to do.

“They’re so tiny,” Nat grinned. She petted Bucky’s hair with her index finger. 

“They’re like gerbils,” Tony said, watching Loki try to knock Bucky down. “Maybe we can get a cage.” 

Steve gave Tony a look. “No. We’re not putting them in a cage. We’ll figure it out.” 

“You keep saying that!” Loki yelled. He did a spectacular flip and bounced off Steve’s chest. “Make it better!” 

Steve quirked an eyebrow, smirking. “Was that an attack?”

Loki scowled. “Yes. Now pretend it hurt!”

Steve grabbed his chest dramatically.“Oh! Oh Loki!! Noooooo!”

Bucky turned from where he’d been doing cartwheels on the huge flat expanse, having missed the interaction.“What did you do to my Steve!” He demanded. 

Before Loki could answer, Bucky attacked him, wrestling him to the table top. 

Thor looked at Steve. “Should we let them fight it out?”

“Let’s separate them,” Steve said. “I don’t want them hurting each other. Get yours and I’ll get mine.”

Steve gingerly picked Bucky up by his uniform belt and laughed when the two were still stuck together, scrapping angrily. 

Thor pulled Loki away from Bucky. 

Bucky kicked and fought Steve’s grip. “Let me GO!! I’ve gotta show him who’s boss!! I’ll kick his ass!”

Loki, likewise, was slamming his minuscule fists into Thor’s finger. “Put me DOWN! I will defend my honour!!” 

Thor winced as a tiny knife poked at his finger. “Stop it!” 

Loki leapt out of the large hand holding him and landed on his brother’s wide chest. He clambered Thor’s uniform with ease and then scrabbled to get on top of his head where he pulled at Thor’s short hair with all his might. 

Thor rolled his eyes. “He is much like the leprechauns of old. Tiny and full of mischief.”

Everyone laughed to Loki’s disappointment. “I’m trying to win an argument here! Stop laughing!” 

Steve let Bucky jump back onto the table. “Behave.”

Bucky stuck his tongue out at Steve. “Why?”

Steve rolled his eyes. 

Loki pounded on Thor’s head. “Kneel! I command you!”

Thor’s laughter rang out and he plucked Loki off his head. 

Even Bucky let out a little cackle. “Loki, you’re three inches tall. You can’t win.” 

Loki pulled himself up straight, standing tall in Thor’s hand, and puffed out his tiny chest. “I could beat you at least!” 

“NOT!” Bucky yelled. “I’m strong too!”

Loki intended to jump onto the table but he misjudged when his foot slipped and he landed on Wandas shoulder where he got tangled in her long hair instead when he tried to get to the table. As he thrashed to free himself he got more tangled until he couldn’t move. 

Bucky was laying on the table, laughing. 

Steve shook his head. “Buck, quit laughing. Loki. Stop thrashing and we can free you.”

Loki was indignant but he didn’t have much choice. Between, Wanda, Pepper and Nat, they got him free and put him on the opposite side of the large oval table. 

Bucky stopped laughing and bounced to his feet. “I’m gonna show you who’s strongest!”

Before he could start to run, however, Steve caught him by the back of his shirt with his thumb and forefinger holding him firmly. “I’m taking my mini and going to my apartment.”

Thor nodded. “I believe that’s a very good idea.”

*****

Once they were alone, Bucky settled down. Steve put him on the cupboard next to where he was making dinner. 

“Steve! How long?” He whined,

sitting up straighter on a small, upside down bowl. “I’m starving!”

Steve motioned to the wok as he cooked dinner.“It won’t be long.” He wondered how the heck he was going to feed Bucky actual food. He looked at the chicken stir fry he was making. He didn’t have any tiny utensils or dishes. He was going to have to look at getting some Barbie sized stuff if this didn’t wear off by tomorrow. He knew they sold the stuff at the toy store. 

He solved the problem by cutting the veggies and chicken into tiny pieces and filling the bowl of a teaspoon. 

Bucky dove in with both hands eagerly, dropping rice and veggies on the table as he crammed food into his mouth.

“Slow down,” Steve cautioned. “I don’t want you choking.”

Bucky chewed at a piece of mushroom then stood up. “I’m thirsty.”

Steve got a small bottle lid full of water and Bucky managed to sip it. Steve had to help him lift it. Once he was full, he lay back patting his stomach, a grin on his face. “Much better.” 

“You made a mess,” Steve said, wiping the bits of rice and veggies into his hand. 

Bucky shrugged. “Sorry.”

Steve told him sternly to stay on the table while he tidied up. 

Bucky lazily rolled around, singing a little off key to himself. He was so ready to get out of his clothes. Without further thought, he pulled his pants and Kevlar vest off, leaving his white briefs and black T-shirt. 

Steve put his dishes in the dishwasher and then turned back. 

Bucky was standing at the edge of the table, his tiny face looking a little tense. “Steve!”

Steve picked him up. “Why are you half naked?”

“I was uncomfortable.”

“You weren’t planning to jump, right?” The blonde captain asked. 

Bucky shook his head. “Steve, I have a problem.”

“What?” Steve asked patiently. 

“I gotta pee.” To emphasize his predicament, he put a hand between his legs and writhed anxiously in Steve’s palm.

Steve honestly hadn’t even thought about that. He tossed around for an idea. 

“Steve!” Bucky said desperately. 

Of course. He should’ve thought of this. Bucky was tiny but he’d drank almost a whole lid full of water. 

He quickly carried him to the bathroom. 

Bucky held tightly to his finger when Steve carefully stood him on the toilet seat. 

Steve kept a firm grip on the back of his shirt, lest he should fall in. 

“Don’t look!” Bucky growled. 

Steve almost laughed when he thought, “You’re so small there’s nothing to see,” but he kept that particular thought to himself. 

A second later he heard a stream hit the water. “Steve....” Bucky sounded weirded out. “This is like frickin peeing over Niagara Falls!! I don’t like it.”

“I’ve got you,” Steve reassured him. When there was no sound any longer, Steve asked, “You done tinkling? Can I look?” 

“Yes,” came the surly reply. “And don’t EVER call it tinkling again. I may be three inches tall but I still have my dignity!!”

Steve bit his lip to keep from grinning. “Okay. Sorry.” He got a wipe from the box beside the sink. “I’m scared to turn the tap on for you. I don’t want to drown you.”

Bucky’s eye roll was unmistakable. He carefully cleaned his hands with a corner of the wipe. “I want a bath with you though.”

Steve knew they needed a bath. He put Bucky in the empty sink. “Stay.”

He started the water in the tub and got undressed. Once the tub was full enough, he turned the water off. Bucky had managed to get out of the sink. He’d removed his clothes and held up tiny arms. 

Steve smiled and carefully lifted him. With no clothes for protection, he felt fragile. 

He carefully settled into the tub, holding Bucky above water until the water wasn’t sloshing anymore. 

Bucky pushed at his hand. “Wanna swim!”

Steve carefully put him down and chuckled when Bucky took off, swimming strongly. 

Bucky chased a bubble for a bit then came and stood on Steve’s knee. 

Steve carefully washed him. “I’m gonna dunk you to rinse.” He warned. 

Bucky squeezed his eyes shut and felt water close over his head. Pretty soon he was lifted out again and a huge warm blanket (a thick blue facecloth) was wrapped around him. 

When Steve was done, they went to the bedroom. He was going to have to figure out what to do for bedtime!! 

Bucky had nighttime incontinence. He usually wore diapers to bed. He wondered vaguely if Tony could whip up some Barbie sized diapers? Bucky would kill him for even asking. He could use a rag for tonight. 

He sighed and texted Tony. 

Bucky was yawning now though. Steve was tired too. 

Tony texted back. “I can try. Don’t know that I’ll be able to have them ready tonight.”

“I’ll figure something out for tonight,” Steve said. 

Bucky pushed to his feet. “Steve, I’m tired. It’s been a hell of a day.”

Steve nodded. “Let’s get ready for bed.”

Bucky suddenly looked at him. “Um, Steve, I don’t think my diapers are gonna fit.”

Steve chuckled a little. “I know. I thought of that. How about if I just wrap a rag around you? That way if you pee, it’ll soak it up.”

Bucky gave a disgruntled frown. “This sucks!” He’d gotten used to wearing diapers at night and he’d dare say he even liked it. They were comforting. Steve carefully put Bucky on the bed, on a change pad so he didn’t lose him. “Can you promise me you’ll stay on the bed? If not I’m going to get a bowl you can’t climb out of.” 

“I’ll stay.” Bucky sat down on the change pad. 

Bucky got up, jumping on the springy mattress in the nude. 

Steve had managed to cut a tiny diaper out of a face cloth and grabbed two of the smallest safety pins he had. He carefully sat on the mattress but Bucky still lost his balance and tumbled head over heels into a heap beside Steve’s thigh. 

“Oops! Sorry Buck. Lay down.”

Bucky spotted the piece of fabric in Steve’s hand. “That’s gonna leak!” 

“Better than nothing,” Steve answered, carefully pinning the scrap of fabric around Bucky’s waist. 

Bucky patted it. “That’s actually really soft and comfy. Thanks Steve.”

Steve very carefully kissed Bucky’s head then slid down in bed, laying Bucky on his chest on a facecloth. He put on an episode of Sons of Anarchy then lay back. “Hey Bud, is it too loud for you?”

Bucky shook his head and curled up on Steve’s warm chest. He was completely exhausted.

Steve smiled when a moment later Bucky put his thumb in his mouth and started to suck. He had been a thumb sucker for ages when he was a kid. Even though his ma had tried her best to get him to stop. It didn’t bother Steve.He got another facecloth from the stack he’d brought in and covered Bucky. 

Bucky relaxed and a tiny little snore escaped a minute later. 

Steve smiled. If he had to stay awake all night so Bucky was safe, so be it.

*****

Thor was unhappy with Loki’s shenanigans.He was being so bad. He’d already run under the couch twice and he wasn’t listening. 

Thor finally caught him and tied him to a kitchen chair with a length of twine. 

Loki threw a temper tantrum but pretty soon he forgot that he was mad and busied himself climbing the leg of the chair and getting on the seat. Exhausted after that, he lay on the seat cushion, and relaxed. 

Thor had given him shredded cheese and the world’s tiniest omelette on a Tylenol bottle lid. It had filled him up perfectly. 

Now he wanted to do something. 

“Thor! I want a bath.” 

Thor sighed. “Fine.” He carried Loki to the bathroom where he put a few inches of water in the sink. 

Loki undressed, carefully laying his clothing aside. Before Thor could stop him, he slid down the sloped side of the sink.

He came up, gasping and sputtering, not having realized that the water was to his neck. 

Thor steadied him and put two squirts of soap in the water. 

Loki was soon splashing around, creating bubbles and finally relaxing. 

Thor retrieved his smallest towel and waited patiently until Loki was out of energy. 

Once he’d wrapped him in the towel, Loki burrowed all the way in. 

Thor gently put him on the bed.Loki immediately started off for the edge but Thor grabbed him by the hair. 

“OW OW OW!!!” Loki screeched. 

“Stay put!” Thor scolded. With a bit of thought he got a large lidded container and punched several holes in the lid. “Tomorrow I’ll figure out something more permanent.” He lay a soft towel in the bottom and put a facecloth down for a blanket. 

He was about to put Loki in the clear container when he whined sadly. 

Thor sighed. “What is it?” 

Loki shrugged. “Nothing.” 

Thor stopped. “Do you need to potty, Loki?” His brother was definitely little now and wouldn’t be able to go alone. Not that he’d ever gone alone. Thor had taken him to the bathroom many times. 

Loki shook his head. “I peed in my bath.”

Thor frowned. “I’ll let that go for tonight.” He carefully put Loki on the towel and covered him. “Be a good boy.” 

Loki nodded and sleepily curled up into the softness. 

Thor lay beside the closed container, wondering how he was going to control Loki. He was a handful. (No pun intended). 


End file.
